


House S6E20: Thirteen's Affair

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen helps a patient's fiance out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House S6E20: Thirteen's Affair

This is set in the TV show House. This story focuses on the character Thirteen. Nicole is played by Eva Amurri.

The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, look elsewhere.

Thank you BDD for editing.

*  
Nicole was in shock. She was confused, angry, and sad as well. She had just found out her fiancé had been lying to her, or at least leaving out a rather large fact about his life. His last relationship had been with a man, and he had undergone some fairly extreme therapy, including electric shock therapy to “cure” him. Now he was still in the hospital; days after what should have been their wedding day, where he had collapsed during the ceremony.

All this was revealed to her suddenly, after the disaster that should have been the happiest day of her life, and now she had no idea what to think or do. The doctor who seemed to be the lead physician on her fiancé’s case was Dr. Remy Hadley. The other doctors called her “Thirteen”, and she was the major reason Nicole had found out anything about her fiancée. Thirteen had hinted several times about some hidden parts of his past which could have caused his breakdown, and, eventually, after Nicole had insisted, he had caved and come clean. Now here she was, storming out of his room, tears welling in her eyes. She went and sat in the lounge, not looking around, her head down, and doing all she could to hold the tears back.

She felt someone sit beside her and slowly picked her head up and looked to see who it was. Thirteen knew this was partly her fault but also believed it had been the right thing to do. Still, she wanted to console the poor woman who must be going through an emotional roller coaster right now. Thirteen placed her arm around Nicole, wanting to comfort her, while also trying to buy time to think of whatever she could to make her feel better.

“I just don’t understand how he could lie to me for so long,” Nicole said nearly sobbing into Thirteen’s shoulder. “I feel like I don’t even know him.” She continued, breaking up as she talked.

Thirteen didn’t know exactly what to say to fix this, or if it even needed fixing. She gave Nicole a bit of an awkward hug from the side and said simple ‘it’ll be okay’ phrases while Nicole blubbered into her.

They continued to talk for a while, most of it circling on the betrayal Nicole felt, with Thirteen trying to console her without taking too strong a stance either way. Nicole’s makeup was ruined and her body was trembling with anger and betrayal.

“I don’t think you should drive in your condition,” Thirteen said, still rubbing Nicole’s back as they talked. Wanting to help her however she could, she offered to drive Nicole home. Nicole wanted to be away from her fiancé and being home would hopefully help her.

Thirteen helped Nicole to her own car, and after getting an address drove her home in what was mostly silence, occasionally broken by a soft sob. Thirteen still wasn’t quite sure what to say, plus she hated to admit she was wrestling with some thoughts of her own. Thirteen was a proud bisexual, and here was Nicole in her car. She had to admit Nicole was definitely a beautiful woman.

Nicole, in her late twenties, she had an hourglass figure with an incredible chest, a bodacious booty, flowing blonde hair that framed her face perfectly, and a gorgeous face to top it all off. When Thirteen had held her earlier, she couldn’t help but admire the incredible body she was touching. As they arrived Thirteen noticed Nicole quickly do what she could to clear away her ruined makeup before she could gently help her out of the car and walk with Nicole to her house.

Thirteen was a lithe and athletically built whip smart doctor, part of the diagnostic team at the hospital. Her chestnut hair was held back in her trademark ponytail revealing all of her perfect features. She had high cheeks, luscious lips, and piercing blue eyes. Her body was similar to that of a model, she was admired for both her mind and looks by many at the hospital.

As Thirteen briefly stepped inside she started to say her goodbyes, not wanting to intrude on Nicole. Before she could though, she was in for a big surprise. Nicole quickly turned to face her and pushed her backwards into the door, shutting it as she did. Thirteen’s eyes widened in shock, which only increased when she felt Nicole press her lips against her own. 

Nicole was desperately wanting to connect to someone else in her time of vulnerability and Thirteen was not strong enough to resist and felt herself quickly returning the surprising kiss. Nicole wrapped one hand around Thirteen pulling her close as they both fell into a passionate kiss. Thirteen’s mind was racing, considering the abruptness of the kiss, the information Nicole had found out today, and the delicious taste of the woman she was currently making out with her brain was in turmoil.

Nicole held her close and let their tongue’s dance with each other’s as she slowly explored more of Thirteen, building more courage with each passing second. Thirteen let her mind go blank just enjoying the moment, the feeling of this supple woman kissing and holding her. Eventually Nicole broke the kiss, briefly looking right into Thirteen’s eyes for a moment before Thirteen grabbed Nicole and this time she initiated the kiss.

Nicole hadn’t been sure if Thirteen was a lesbian, or whatever, but now she was. Kissing her back and pulling her in now meant she was going to get what she wanted. She knew it was stupid, but she angry and felt revenge was the best way to get back at her fiancé. This seemed like the best way to get that revenge.

Nicole eventually broke the kiss, letting their lips slowly peel apart as both women clearly wanted to keep going. She separated them briefly before grabbing Thirteen’s hand and leading her towards her bedroom.

“Why…?” Was all Thirteen was able to get out, still shocked at Nicole’s actions, although still dutifully following the buxom blonde.

“No questions,” Nicole said, a hint of command laced with frustration in her tone. Thirteen wanted to speak up, but something in Nicole’s face along with her burning loins made her hold her tongue. She followed Nicole, her eyes glued to the ample ass swaying and slightly jiggling with each step in front of her.

Nicole dragged Thirteen into her bedroom before practically yanking her arm off when she flung Thirteen onto the bed. Nicole quickly followed pressing herself onto Thirteen. Nicole’s impressive chest pushing into her only turned Thirteen on more as she looked into Nicole’s eyes. Wanting to talk, but not wanting to risk ruining the moment she kept her mouth shut.

Nicole took one hand and placed in on Thirteen’s thigh and slowly started to explore her body moving upward at a methodical pace. Her other hand cupped Thirteen’s head and once again brought their lips together. Thirteen lowered both her hands and firmly grasped Nicole’s backside, moaning with her first touch of Nicole’s incredible ass. 

Their kiss this time was more passionate and as both were now fully aware of what was going on, and both, wanting it to move forward, gave themselves into their lust. Nicole enclosed Thirteen’s perky tits in her hands, enjoying the firmness and how they seemed to fit perfectly in her grasp.

Thirteen, always wanting to be in control, moved to take over the lead. She gently rocked her body for a bit before flipping both of them in move much to Nicole’s surprise. Now on top Thirteen let her hands trail up and took hold of Nicole glorious chest. 

Frustrated slightly at the clothes in her way she took hold of the bottom of Nicole shirt and started to lift it before letting Nicole take it off herself. While Nicole stripped her top Thirteen also took the chance to remove her top. Nicole looked up at her, admiring her dark, stiff little nipples perfectly capping her tits. Thirteen simply stared down at the chest below her, practically drooling at their sight. Full, firm, with dollar sized pink areola and seemingly unaffected by gravity or aging.

She dove face-first into them, taking the right nipple into her mouth, suckling at it like her life depended on it. Relishing the taste and the feeling while letting her hands explore the rest of the ample flesh of Nicole. Nicole for her part mewled with pleasure, feeling Thirteen’s expert mouth and hands work over her tits. Thirteen briefly pulled her mouth from the beauties.

“Your tits are incredible,” Thirteen couldn’t stop herself from gushing about them before starting to go to town on the other. Nicole simply smiled and muttered a soft thanks before closing her eyes and going back to enjoying her treatment.  
This continued for a while, with Thirteen seemingly never tiring of Nicole’s globes, even briefly motor boating them, bringing a chuckle out of both of them. Nicole certainly did not want to stop Thirteen from making her feel so good, so she let her continue to worship her tits to her hearts content.

Eventually though Thirteen wanted to explore the rest of Nicole’s body and dragged her face away from her chest, briefly moving it up to start to make out with Nicole again. As she did she let her hands roam down and started to unbutton and unzip Nicole pants - which was hard to do with their bodies pushed together and squirming with pleasure. Eventually though she succeeded and started to pull them down as much as she could.

When she couldn’t pull them any further she broke their kiss and moved downwards slipping the pants off with assistance from Nicole lifting her ass off the bed. She then moved her head over Nicole’s panties which she then grabbed with her teeth. Nicole watched with appreciation as Thirteen stared into her eyes as she slowly pulled her underwear off using only her mouth.

Once she was done Thirteen quickly pulled her own pants and underwear off too, not wanting to waste any more time with undressing as the night wore on. Nicole only got a glimpse of Thirteen’s shaved pussy before Thirteen dove back down placing her face in-between her legs. Staring directly now at Nicole’s glistening pussy brought a twinkle to Thirteen’s eyes. She loved eating pussy and she was great at it, and by the looks of Nicole’s pussy this was going to be a treat. A cutely shaved bush topped the sight off and as Thirteen placed her hands on Nicole legs and moved forward she immediately knew she was right.

A unique and delightful taste flooded her mouth as Nicole’s juices mixed with her voracious tongue that was now exploring all she could of the pussy in front of her. Nicole placed one hand on the back of Thirteen’s head, as if she needed any more encouragement, and the other played with her tits teasing her nipples that were still slick with Thirteen’s saliva.

Thirteen licked and sucked all she could, relishing the taste and feel of Nicole’s succulent pussy while Nicole was growing louder and squirming more under Thirteen’s skillful touch. Thirteen’s hands were simply rubbing Nicole’s legs wanting to slowly explore her body but not rushing to do anything yet. Nicole’s silky smooth skin was a pleasure to massage and the sounds coming from her only served to turn both of them on even more.

Thirteen lapped and lapped finding that Nicole’s pussy fit perfectly with her tongue when she did so. Nicole scooted back in the bed allowing Thirteen to position herself more comfortably and to give her easier access to her pussy, which made both of them quite happy. Nicole was now lying with her head on the pillows, legs apart more than enough to give Thirteen room to play, and Thirteen splayed on what was left of the bed. Thirteen let one hand roam up and played with the boob Nicole wasn’t currently mauling, both wanting to make this as pleasurable for Nicole as possible.

Finally tiring of just playing with Nicole’s pussy with her mouth Thirteen let her other hand move up to it as well. Thirteen pulled her face away briefly to let her fingers trail over and explore Nicole’s pussy. Slick with saliva and Nicole’s juices it’s silky smoothness was only amplified. Thirteen took her fingers briefly away, popping her head up and looking at Nicole as she seductively took her index and middle fingers and inserted them slowly and seductively into her mouth. Sucking the juices off of them and making sure they were well lubricated, Thirteen plunged her fingers deep into Nicole’s pussy with gusto. 

Nicole howled with pleasure, getting louder once Thirteen put her mouth back onto her engorged clit. Working all her digits together she plunged her fingers in and out, getting her thumb to play with Nicole’s clit while her tongue and mouth worked around them. Nicole quickly experienced just how well versed in pleasing other women Thirteen was.

Thirteen’s suckling and finger fucking was rapidly leading Nicole closer and closer to a climax. Her shrieks increased in frequency and volume. Her hands worked overtime as well, one mashing Thirteen's face into her pussy even harder and the other tweaking her nipples roughly. Thirteen was more than aware of what Nicole wanted and redoubled her efforts, driving her fingers in faster and flicking her tongue faster and faster.

Nicole came with an intensity that she didn’t know was possible. Pleasure practically ripping through her body, almost an out of body experience as she couldn’t really feel anything beyond the pleasure. Thirteen let her fingers continue to work Nicole over but she also liked watching her work. Her head rose and a cocky and satisfied grin appeared on her face looking down at the squirming and moaning Nicole. Nicole’s hands had fallen to her side, moving along with the almost wavelike movement of her body.

Eventually though Nicole came down, exhausted yet energized at the same time. When she looked around she noticed Thirteen had finally pulled her fingers out as well and was simply leaning against the bed looking down at Nicole. She slowly moved herself onto the bed next to Nicole and slithered up Nicole’s body until their lips met again.

This time Nicole tasted Thirteen along with her own juices and greedily kissed back relishing this new taste. This lasted only briefly as Thirteen had other things in mind. She peeled Nicole off her, and placed one hand on the top of Nicole’s head. From there she started to push her down, slowly but surely Nicole complied. Finally, the pressure eased and Nicole was directly facing Thirteen’s pussy.

Thirteen wasn’t stupid, she knew not to be too aggressive here, so she simply nudged Nicole forward. Surprisingly, Nicole obliged quickly, darting forward and letting her tongue out to lap at the pussy in front of her. While she wasn’t awkward or particularly shy, Thirteen did note that Nicole was inexperienced. She seemed to have picked up a bit from Thirteen’s performance but she still was mostly all over the place.

She was clearly eager to please. Thirteen had always found herself turned on by the newly minted carpet munchers, and Nicole fit that bill perfectly. Beautiful, confused, and desperate to reciprocate to the best of her abilities that which she had just received. Licking, sucking, flicking, and using her mouth however she could think of. Her hands stayed on Thirteen’s thighs allowing her face to press firmly against Thirteen’s pussy.

“Slow it down a bit, it isn’t a race,” Thirteen said, gently coaching Nicole from above. Nicole gave a simple nod and followed her command. Setting a slower and more deliberate pace - trying to emulate Thirteen’s earlier actions - seemed to work as Nicole noticed more moans coming from Thirteen, which spurred her on more.

Working her way around, trying new things and noting how Thirteen reacted, Nicole quickly got into a rhythm that seemed to be working quite well. She noticed Thirteen was getting louder, breathing faster, and playing with her own body as Nicole continued to eat her out. Thirteen’s juices were practically gushing as Nicole greedily lapped them up, relishing the experience and the taste.

Thirteen mimicked Nicole’s earlier action. She let one hand play with her pert breasts while the other shoved Nicole pretty much nose deep in her pussy. This incited Nicole to speed back up, earning loud squeals from Thirteen. Thirteen, on the edge of her orgasm, knew what she wanted and knew Nicole would be happy to do so.

“Faster,” was all Thirteen said, knowing Nicole would do whatever she asked. Nicole did, and hurriedly worked solely on that, raising her pace to near frantic, desperate to prove to herself and Thirteen that she could succeed. The devotion Nicole was showing sent Thirteen quickly over the edge.

The suddenness surprised Nicole, but not as much as when Thirteen squirted on her face, drenching her in a mask of fluids that she never expected. Thirteen mewled above her, much tamer in the throes of her orgasm. Nicole pressed on, ravenously continuing eating Thirteen out and lapping up all the liquid she could from Thirteen. The taste, the taboo nature, and the delight she could feel in Thirteen’s body all making the situation all the more surreal. 

Thirteen finished letting out a final huff of air, snapping back and quickly pulling Nicole up for a quick kiss before dragging her tongue across Nicole’s face, licking up some of her own juices. Thirteen didn’t want to linger nor let Nicole think it was over so soon so she broke away from her. She then stood beside the bed.

“Stand up and bend over the bed,” Thirteen commanded, motioning as well to further her control. Nicole wordlessly complied, her arms supporting her upper body while her ass was shoved outward.

Thirteen moved behind her and quickly dropped to her knees. Using both hands she gently peeled apart Nicole’s ass cheeks. Originally planning to take it slow, and ease Nicole into it, Thirteen quickly abandoned that idea. The sight of Nicole’s pretty little asshole was too much for her and she decided to dive right in.

Face first she went right into Nicole’s plump backside, her supple but firm cheeks forming a wonderful cushioning effect. Her tongue darted out quickly as well, immediately plunging deeply into Nicole’s ass, earning a loud yelp from Nicole. Despite everything that occurred this was another new experience and one she hadn’t thought would occur. 

Even so she quickly found the sensation enjoyable and it was clear Thirteen knew what she was doing back there as well. One of her hands started roaming from Nicole’s butt, moving forward until she started to once again finger Nicole’s still dripping pussy, quivering now from the new excitement she was feeling.

Thirteen had always loved eating ass, and as her tongue plunged deeply into Nicole they both knew why. The moaning from Nicole was louder than ever, incoherent words jumbled with yes over and over were enough to confirm it was working. She even gave Nicole’s bottom a small spank midway through drawing a squeak from Nicole. 

Moving from tongue fucking her asshole to slowly circling it, Thirteen was giving Nicole her first rim job. Then moving her finger to Nicole’s wet and slick rose bud she started working both in at the same time, all while still keeping her other fingers pumping into Nicole love gash. Nicole wasn’t going to last long this time, the combination of the new sensation, and Thirteen’s well lubricated fingers once again bringing magic to her loins, was enough to push her over the edge.

Nicole felt herself cumming again, falling onto the bed in ecstasy. Her body embroiled again by the pure bliss Thirteen could bring to her. Thirteen followed, her mouth practically glued to her backside and she kept up a steady pace as Nicole writhed underneath her. Eventually though Nicole came back from her ecstasy, pulling herself away from Thirteen, and laying back on the bed now both mentally and physically exhausted.

Thirteen leisurely climbed up Nicole’s body before kissing her one last time, deep and powerful in that moment they both felt more connected perhaps than they had all night. Their eyes locked with one another while their lips pressed and tongues danced. As the moment faded, both women slowly broke their kiss before resting against the other. Their heads on the pillow, their minds blank, and their bodies satisfied, they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
